Switching Sides
by KittyBits
Summary: What would it take for our profiling friends to become what they usually hunt? Dark themes, SLASH, gen, team, character deaths. One oneshot for each character.
1. The Mother

**Title: **The Mother**  
>Fandom: <strong>Criminal Minds**  
>CharactersPairing:** **JJ**, Henry, Will  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Drama  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>JJ reached her goals one for one, and now this bastard was ruining everything. There was really only one thing she could do.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is going to be a very dark line of oneshots. This is what happens when Kitty starts wondering what would make our beloved profilers crack and turn to the other side. The Dark Side (and no, I'm not thinking about candy).  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nope, not mine, but I thoroiughly enjoy the show and look very much forward to the new season! Kitty out.

Jennifer hadn't been the open and lighthearted teenager. Growing up in a small town her only wish had been to move out and get away. She had wanted to get a life. She had hated the way that everybody she met was somehow related to her, that everybody knew her parents and the fact she was captain on the soccer team. She had hated that she couldn't do anything stupid without people knowing and whispering about it for weeks.

So she had gotten out.

A scholarship, her degree in communication and suddenly she was a successful media liaison for one of the most prestigious teams in the FBI.

Now, she had thought to herself a night when she was sitting home going through requests to the team, all I need is a family.

So when the opportunity came along she grasped it and held on to it. Willian LaMontagne wasn't exactly what she had imagined The One to be like, with his silly accent, soft sensitiveness and submissive behavior. She had even considered ending their relationship when It happened.

She got pregnant.

She'd be damned if that was what she had planned but when she got that letter from the doctor she knew. The last thing she needed to complete her mission of getting a life was to get a reason to live for. It was selfish as hell, but she didn't care. This thing slowly growing in her womb was the reason she herself had been born. She told Will who proposed and then Henry was born and she got transferred to Pentagon which had more reasonable working hours and everything was perfect.

She was finally honest to God happy.

But then Will started to act differently around her. It must have started some time after Henry's birth. All her attention was directed towards the tiny perfect creature she had made and Will didn't seem all that happy about that. He started to work longer hours his push-over-ness disappeared and he started to act like the man she had wished he was from the start. Then he started to shower her with flowers and gifts and Jennifer started to get a bit suspicious. Will's hours grew even longer and he started to have sudden outburst of anger followed closely by weeping remorse and even more gifts and flowers.

So it wasn't that much of a surprise that night, when Jennifer called Will's work number and was told he wasn't there. It really wasn't that much of a surprise when she found out that he didn't go bowling with his friends Thursday night. It hadn't been a surprise when she finally summoned the courage to follow him all the way to his mistress' house. She followed him again the next night and watched in horror and disbelief as he visited another woman and another the night after and the night after and the night after. She had been surprised when she found out that Will had 6 different mistresses; Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday. Saturday was Jennifer and Henry's night and Will would be there and act as the good husband and father.

Jennifer wasn't an open and lighthearted woman. She hadn't magically grown those traits as she matured and slowly got what she wanted from life.

She was a woman scorned and hell had no fury as a such.

So when she watched her son slowly drift off to sleep one slow Tuesday adoringly she realized why she hadn't been brokenhearted when she found out that her husband was deceiving her.

She wasn't meek and kind. She wasn't soft and easily hurt. She was a mother and there was no way that her son should share his father with some strange unknown women. With a loving look at her son she had gotten to her feet and in silence plotted as to how she would assure her only son the happiness and the doting father he deserved.

So now she was standing in front of Friday's door on a Saturday night. She had lied to Will and told that an emergency had occurred at work. With three soft knocks on the front door she patiently waited for the last mistress to open her door.

A tall woman opened the door. Her curly dark brown hair cascaded down her left shoulder and Jennifer understood and acknowledged her husband's last choice of woman.

"Can I help you," Friday asked with a cocked brow and she tucked the robe closer around her body to shelter it from the chilly wind.

"In fact you can," Jennifer smiled. "My name is Jennifer LaMontagne and I believe you've been screwing my husband. I would very much appreciate it if you would stop it immediately."

Jennifer was not surprised by the way the woman in front of her smiled and started laughing.

"You're asking me to leave Will alone?" She asked tauntingly, too amused by the request to notice the way the meek-looking blonde slid her hand to the back of her jeans. "I would leave him alone if it wasn't for that fact that he's the one who comes running to me. Every. Single. Time."

"Is there really nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Again Friday gave that mocking laugh and she flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Absolutely nothing."

"You really don't give me any choice then." Swiftly Jennifer withdrew the gun she had tucked down her jeans and fired five bullets into Friday's chest and one into her face.

She walked briskly back to her car and drove home to her waiting piece of shit-husband and dearly beloved son. She put her son to bed and joined Will in their bed for their weekly intercourse. In the morning she got up and packed Henry's bag so he was ready to go to Penny's. Then she found her gun in her purse, went to their bedroom and shot Will six times in the chest.

She waited for the police in Henry's room as she carefully memorized his face.

She wasn't afraid to do what had to be done. Even if it broke her heart.


	2. Numb

**Title: **Numb**  
>Fandom: <strong>Criminal Minds**  
>CharactersPairing:** **Reid**/Morgan  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Drama/Romance  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> SLASH.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>He loves him so much. So, so much. He just wants him all for himself.**  
><strong>**Author's Note: **Sorry. I don't think Spency will go crazy from love, that's not what I'm saying at all! **  
><strong>**Disclaimer: ** No changes.

He waited in the dark.

In the corner the big clock was ticking away, signaling the passing seconds, minutes, hours while he waited. The hope he had been nursing in the beginning was slowly dying, replaced by a numbness he could only compare to the numbness the drugs had brought him.

He had yearned for the numbness then.

He yearned for it now.

The click of the lock made Spencer look up, straighten in anticipation, hope restored and rushing through his veins.

His heart beat was hammering in his ears, rendering him almost deaf even as he heard the creak of the floorboards and the thump when a bag hit the floor in the hall.

Suddenly the light flickered on.

"Spencer, what are you doing here in the dark?" Derek asked, a surprised frown marring his handsome face.

_I was waiting for you_

"I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" They both glanced at the clock, but Spencer already knew that it was half past one.

"Late," Derek simply said and walked across their living room to press a soft peck to Spencer's cheek. "I though you would be asleep by now."

"Technically I was."

"In bed." Derek smiled and pulled Spencer to his feet with a teasing smile. "But don't worry, I'm here to tuck you in now." He led his boyfriend to their bedroom and undressed him, pressing soft kisses to Spencer's skin as he exposed it. "What have you been doing tonight?" he muttered against Spencer's neck and took a deep breath, savoring the smell of his hair.

"Nothing much," Spencer said. When they were standing like this, so close, limbs entangled, he could almost convince himself that nothing was wrong. "Thinking mostly."

"You always think," Derek said with a chuckle. He gave Spencer a playful shove and he fell down on their bed, looking up as Derek quickly pulled off his shirt and pants before crouching down in front of him. "Is there anytime when you don't think?"

"No."

"Really?"

Spencer knew he had provided Derek with a challenge, had tricked him into starting it but when he was engulfed in warm wetness he could feel it return, the numbness, ten times as strong as before.

Faces flashed in his mind. Faces of women he had seen Derek leave bars with before Reid and Morgan became Spencer and Derek and Derek was so straight he had made Spencer cry himself to sleep every other night.

Now Derek wasn't so straight anymore but Spencer still cried himself to sleep. Wrapped in warm muscular arms he knew he should feel safe and loved but he saw the faces, remembered the moments where a look of doubt would flash across Derek's face before he smiled and Spencer was left wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.

He did his utmost to enjoy their lovemaking.

He really did.

It was just...

Didn't Derek smell a bit different than he usually did?

Wasn't that a new soap?

Again?

Derek fell asleep facing Spencer with his arm slung possessively across his waist. His exhales blew across Spencer's face. It made the voices grow louder.

Where had he been?

Who was he with?

Why didn't he call?

How come he always came home hours after Spencer?

Did he really go to the gym?

Out with the boys?

Down to that new Center?

Why didn't he bring Spencer?

Spencer shut his eyes tightly and counted backwards from five hundred.

Then he started reciting poetry.

Listed the prime numbers.

Then he grew sick of it and concentrated on sleeping.

"Hey Pretty Boy, where's Clooney?" Derek grabbed the coffee cup Spencer pointed at and took a careful sip. "I haven't seen him all morning."

"Isn't he with Mrs. Johnson?"

_No, he wasn't._

"No, she brought him over when we came home yesterday. I called her when we boarded the plane. Wasn't he here when you got home?" Derek was looking increasingly worried. Spencer was numb.

"No he wasn't but..." he trailed off and Derek put his cup down on the table, his eyes wide with worry.

Spencer felt ugly emotions spread though his body.

"But what?" Derek asked and took a step towards Spencer who looked down at the floor to hide the look on his face.

"The back door wasn't locked." The intake of breath was loud in the otherwise silent kitchen. Spencer looked up to find his boyfriend's eyes wide with fear. "I'm sure nothing has happened, he probably ran off to Mrs. Johnson again. Or something," he volunteered, but he knew.

"I'll just..." Derek took a step backwards and stopped. "Just go call her then."

Spencer watched Derek disappear from the kitchen and looked down at the abandoned coffee cup.

He hadn't drunk much but it would suffice.

"Mrs. Johnson? It's Derek Morgan, I'm just calling to hear if Clooney is with you," Spencer heard from the other room. He joined Derek and slid down on the couch next to him, wrapping his arm around Derek and rubbing his arm soothingly. "It seems that he has run off, but he'll probably return soon... You don't have to do that, Mrs. Johnson, although thanks for offering. If you'll just call me if he should turn up? Thank you, I'll call you if anything happens... Yes, bye." Derek ended the call and slumped, the hand not holding the phone rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Don't worry," Spencer muttered and wrapped his thin arms around the other man, "I'm sure nothing has happened. He's probably just running around somewhere and soon someone will call, telling that they found him frolicking in their backyard." Derek chuckled darkly, tears audible in his voice and a rush of emotions soared through Spencer's body when he realized his shoulder was growing damp with tears.

"Yeah," Derek said in a broken voice.

Spencer was seething.

He rocked Derek back and forth as the bigger man leaned on him, growing heavier by the minute.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a while and pulled back enough to see Derek's face.

"I'm tired," he said and looked up, confusion fighting worry as the dominant emotion on his face. "So, so tired."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Spencer asked. "I can go for a walk and see if I spot Clooney while you sleep."

"No, no. You don't have to do that, Clooney's my dog, I'll do it. You don't have to-" he was interrupted by a yawn and Spencer rose and pulled him to his feet.

"I don't have to, I know, but I want to. And you're in no condition to do anything. You've been sleeping to little lately." He maneuvered Derek to their bedroom and pulled the covers back before carefully leading Derek down on the bed.

"I don't understand this, I was feeling perfectly fine just a moment ago," he muttered lowly as Spencer pulled the cover up over him.

"It's probably the drugs in your coffee," Spencer explained with a soft smile. "They tend to make you feel sleepy."

"Oh, okay," Derek muttered in reply, halfway sleeping. "That's so nice of you."

"I would do anything for you, Derek," Spencer said as he watched Derek make himself comfortable and rapidly drifting into sleep.

"I know. I love you."

He wasn't seething.

He wasn't numb.

He was cold and warm at the same time.

He was certain and unsure.

He was jealous.

He was unhappy.

He was so incredibly in love.

He took the vacant pillow and pressed it softly, but firmly over Derek's face.

"I'll never share you with anyone ever again," he told the silent room and the still form.

Clooney was buried in the far corner of their backyard.

"I love you."


	3. Kiss Me Some More

**Title: **Kiss Me Some More**  
>Fandom: <strong>Criminal Minds**  
>CharactersPairing:** Reid/**Morgan**, Rossi, Hotch, JJ  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Drama/Romance  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> SLASH.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>He had always been there, he was the reason Morgan realized. And now he wasn't anymore? **  
><strong>**Author's Note: **Yup. Not much to say here. Just, I'm uploading story one, two, and three at the same time so if I don't thank you for your reviews (!) it's because I haven't gotten them yet. **  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **I'll tell you if anything happens, yeah?

Morgan's vision was permanently tinted red. Had been for a month, months maybe.

The man at the stand deserved everything he had coming and so much more. Deserved the prison sentence, the bad publicity, the way his life and reputation was effectively ruined.

The judge called for a recess and Morgan walked outside, to his car.

He would know the verdict before the day was over.

xXx

"Morgan, there's something we need to talk about." Those eyes, so big and expressive. So earnest and breathtaking.

"Sure, what about?"

"It's, uh," teeth bit into the bottom lip. Pink and full and so soft-looking. "It's about what you told me the other night. At the bar?"

Oh.

"Yeah, don't worry about that, Pretty Boy. You don't have to deal with it, I just wanted you as my best friend to know. If it makes you uncomfortable just forget that I ever told you."

"Oh, no – it's nothing like that-"

"It's totally alright, Reid, really. I know a lot ind it a bit odd when people they know so well... I mean, with my history and all... I'm not surprised if you find it hard to believe. And deal with. So, please, just forget about it."

"... Are you done yet?" A soft smile, patience.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know that there's nothing to feel bad about and that if you wanted to talk about it or just anything I'm more than ready to listen and, er... I'm gay too, you know."

Hope.

xXx

"The jury have decided," Rossi told him. Morgan hadn't noticed him exiting the courthouse nor when he had come up to the car. "Are you going to come inside?"

"No, I'll just wait out here. It's not going to change anything" His hand itched.

Rossi didn't move.

"Is it really a good idea?"

"Are you trying to stop me?"

"I think I saw a pretty redhead by the restrooms, I think she might be ex-wife number four. It might take a while before I leave."

"So you approve?"

"I'll talk to you later."

Rossi left with a nonchalant wave and sauntered to the entrance with a air only he could manage. Derek could feel the bile in his throat and wanted to throw up.

His hand itched to reach out for the glove compartment.

xXx

The lights were flashing on and off in some seemingly irregular pattern and was adding to a quickly growing headache. Morgan wished he was at a regular bar and not this crazy kind of club.

"Do you come here often?" he roared inches away from Reid's ear.

"Occasionally," Reid screamed back. He smiled and lead Morgan to the bar by his elbow.

It felt distinctly like he was a cow or a horse being lead to water by his cowboy.

Cowboy.

Reid as a cowboy.

His cowboy.

"Tommy!" Morgan was pulled from his thoughts when Reid called and waved his arms to gain the bartender's attention. The other man looked up from where he was mixing two very colorful drinks and grinned widely when he noticed the waving FBI agent. He held a finger up to gesture that he would be with them in a minute and Reid turned to smile proudly to Morgan.

Morgan couldn't help but smile back.

"What do you want to drink?" Reid asked.

"SPENCER!" a new voice hollered before Morgan had a chance to utter a word. Arms wrapped around Reid's neck from the back, rendering him unable to breathe judging by the pained look in his eyes. "HOW ARE YOU?" A small man with a t-shirt way too tight and deep cut slid next to Reid with an arm securely wrapped his waist. "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU!"

It was surprisingly easy to hear what the stranger was screaming and Reid shot Morgan an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Spencer yelled over the music and rolled his eyes slightly to Morgan who grinned in reply. "I've been working."

"AND MORE THAN THAT, I SEE!" Luke was looking at Morgan with an appreciative, yet feral look in his eyes. "WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

Morgan could see Reid was about to object.

It hurt a bit.

"Derek Morgan," he yelled to Luke who grinned shook Morgan's hand.

"I'LL LEAVE YOU TO IT THEN," he screamed and disappeared before Reid had a chance to speak.

Morgan liked to think that his cheeks were redder than they had been a minute before.

"Luke is never going to leave me alone now," Reid yelled and moved closer to Morgan.

It might just have been to make it easier to communicate.

He was so close.

His face was so close.

His lips.

Morgan opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey Spencer, sweetheart. What can I get you?"

Morgan wanted to tackle the bartender more than any UnSub he'd ever met.

xXx

The compartment fell open with a soft click and Morgan reached into the small room without looking.

His fingers locked around the familiar shape. Pulled it close. Cradled it in his lap.

The clock on the dashboard seemed to have stopped completely.

The entrance doors opened.

So did the car door.

xXx

He moved his hand a fraction of an inch closer, his eyes firmly set on the TV-screen. They were watching some movie and he really couldn't remember which one nor what it was about.

He thought it might be a comedy.

Neither of them laughed very much.

He glanced down at Reid's hand. It looked like it was a tiny bit closer to him this time. Almost imperceptibly so, but he had been watching it closely the past hour.

He looked back at the screen. Slid his hand a bit closer. And a bit more. And a bit more.

And paused.

Swallowed.

Was he really doing this?

He slid his hand further.

Should he pull it back?

If they did this it would change their relationship forever.

He slid it a bit further.

And brushed softly against something.

Cold.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye.

Reid's hand.

He looked back at the screen.

The contact between the two hands grew firmer, more constant.

Deep breath.

Swallow nervously again.

Morgan felt like a teenager.

And moved his hand further, sliding his little finger over Reid's, entangling them.

Nothing happened.

He felt enormously and stupidly like he was fourteen years old and Louise Williams was smiling at him again before looking at her feet abashedly.

Reid's finger twitched.

His hand slid further under Morgan's.

He didn't dare move again, and watched the movie mindlessly as he felt his hand covering Reid's.

The movie ended and his hand twitched nervously before he let Reid's hand go and left him with a muttered goodbye, his gaze swiftly switching between his feet and Reid's face.

He wondered if he should hope or fear that Reid had interpreted the twitch as a squeeze.

He felt young.

xXx

People started exiting the courthouse and Morgan got out of his car. Slowly, carefully. The gun was tucked down the back of his jeans. He saw Hotch and JJ and nodded to them. JJ waved back and parted from Hotch with a comforting pat on his shoulder.

Hotch was looking intently at Morgan.

Several seconds passed.

Then he nodded and walked briskly to his car.

He was out of the parking lot before Morgan's heart rate slowed to the norm.

He was watching the side entrance.

xXx

Reid was staring at himself in the mirror when Morgan found him.

He blushed when he joined him in the otherwise empty bathroom.

"We need to talk," Morgan said. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Yeah." Reid bit his lip.

"I think we've both noticed that something changed between us lately." Reid nodded and looked down at his feet. Morgan thought his cheeks looked a bit flushed. "And we both know when it started."

"Yes," Reid choked out. He finally met Morgan's heavy gaze.

"I feel a bit stupid being this nervous," he said with a small chuckle and enjoyed the way Reid smiled at his confession. "We both know it. We both know why we haven't said anything too. I'd hate to risk destroying what we have and I know that we'll have to break a ton of rules to do this but," Morgan wouldn't have had the strength to continue if Reid hadn't looked so _hopeful, _"I really want to be with you."

Reid lounged and Morgan was breathlessly being shoved against a toilet booth, hungry lips devouring his while hands moved frantically all over his body, as if trying to be everywhere at the same time.

He vaguely registered that his own were doing the same. Reid was pulled closer by the hip and they were so close, so warm, so went and delicious and the best thing that ever happened to Morgan.

He loved the sensation.

He loved that way he felt.

He loved the man pressed against him.

He didn't say it though, too caught up in the sweet taste of Reid's mouth, in the feeling of his lips.

"Hey, Morgan, Reid? You in there?"

Reid pulled back enough to answer JJ with a breezy "yeah." Morgan busied himself kissing along the jaw line to Reid's ear.

His earlobe tasted just as amazing as his mouth.

"We've got a case."

They heard her leave, silently panting for air.

"Maybe we could continue this later?" Reid asked and looked at Morgan with wide eyes.

Morgan nodded.

He was pretty sure he was grinning like an idiot.

They left the bathroom, the only indicator of what they had been doing their slightly swollen lips and bright eyes.

xXx

He was walking casually closer but his eyes were focused, never strayed from his target.

Then the door opened and a armed officer came out holding the door open for the man in the orange jump suit.

Heartbeat hammering in his ears Morgan sped up, walking briskly closer his hand trailing to is back, resting on the handle.

"HEY!" he shouted. "PATRICK MALLORY!"

The man looked up.

xXx

His hand trailed from Spencer's chest up his neck and cupped his cheek.

He traced his cheek bones, his eyebrow, his nose, around his lips.

He peppered his face with small kisses entangled his fingers in the locks of soft brown hair.

He pulled the body closer, one arm around the waist while his right hand was twisting locks of hair around his fingers.

He kissed his cheeks, his jaw, his forehead, his lips.

He ignored the trails of red.

The lines drawn by his fingers, the wet quality to his hair.

The stickiness.

He ignored the empty stare in Spencer's eyes and continued to kiss his again and again and again as he ignored the intruding voices, the hands that pulled at him and tried to take his Spencer away.

He kissed him some more.

xXx

He raised the gun and fired the shot before the shocked officers could do or say anything.

The gun fell to the ground simultaneously with the body.

Morgan fell to his knees, roaring from the overwhelming pain in every limb of his body.

He ignored the shouting voices and the angry pull as his hands were forced to his back where they were cuffed together.

He wondered why it still hurt so much and closed his eyes.

Spencer was smiling up at him.

He kissed him some more.


End file.
